I Love That Every Moment
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: A short, sappy, and flufffilled poem from Chip's point of view at his and Gadget's wedding. Basically, a mustread for Chip & Gadget supporters.


**I Love That Every Moment**

**By Nintendo Maximus**

**Disclaimer:** Disney holds all ownership over "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers". I certainly don't own it.

**Author's Note:** OK, I must admit that sometime over the past few years, Chip & Gadget got to be my favorite Disney animated animal couple! (Crandall & Brenda is my favorite Disney animated human couple, in case you haven't gotten it!) So when the summer got here, I had the urge to draw some Chip/Gadget fanart. I wound up doing two wedding pictures, and _that_ tempted me to write this little poem, which, by the way, is from Chip's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

It's a very beautiful day, as the sun is shining bright,   
And the birds have nestled themselves, singing in delight.   
Our friends have gathered in the tree near the park bench,   
For today is the big day I marry you, Gadget Hackwrench.

I stand by the podium, decked out in my ravishing black tux,   
My head adorned with a top hat that gives it a touch of deluxe.   
Its sash is light blue, as are my cummerbund and my bowtie;   
A combination like this could put my formal status quite high.

As I wait for your entrance, I smile and think back   
To the day when I met you and first saw your knack   
Of making inventions out of practically anything.   
Upon first seeing your eyes, I heard angels sing.

Dale and I would often argue for your affection,   
But now he and Foxglove share a love connection.   
When that happened, I was pretty much assured   
That a romance between you and me would be endured.

I think back to the night when I proposed to you;   
That night was a night that proved our love was true.   
Onto your slender finger I slipped that engagement ring,   
And I was then embraced by your arms in a happy fling.

As we hugged, tears of joy poured from your violet eyes,   
For my proposal had apparently caught you by surprise.   
You happily accepted my offer for us to get married,   
And the kiss that followed proved our undying love indeed.

Months passed by like the breeze on a Californian bay,   
And countless weeks of preparation have led up to this day.   
My heart is beating rapidly, I could have cold feet,   
But that won't stop me from accomplishing this feat.

Dale, standing right behind me, gives me a pat on the back,   
Putting an end to any chance of an anxiety attack.   
With that done, I take a step forward, swallowing my pride,   
And wait patiently for the arrival of you, my beautiful bride.

After about two minutes or so, the wedding march starts,   
And you make your entrance, causing many beats of many hearts.   
Your appearance causes many beats of my heart especially,   
For you look absolutely stunning, on this very day in July.

My eyes fixed on you, I watch as you walk down   
The aisle in your stunning white wedding gown.   
Your gown's bodice envelops your tender arms, on which you are   
Wearing fancy elbow-length gloves like a female movie star.

Your blonde hair is decorated with yellow and pink flowers,   
Which attaches the waist-length veil that partially showers   
In front of your pretty face. I look at you and smile.   
You respond by smiling back; we both love that little while.

Finally, you reach the altar, and we stare into each others' faces   
As we endure waiting for the first of our married life's embraces.   
The elderly mouse in front of the podium begins his sermon,   
As we look certain that our love has been positively determined.

After what seems like forever, he reaches the part   
That I had been waiting for right from the start.   
He asks me if I take you to be my lawfully-wedded wife.   
"I do," I respond, looking at you, the love of my life.

He then comes to the part it seems you've wanted to hear,   
As evidenced by, dropping from your eye, a joyous tear.   
He asks you if you take me to be your lawfully-wedded husband.   
"I do," you reply, looking at me, your longtime boyfriend.

We then exchange our rings as our vows are made   
And the pipe organ plays us a sweet serenade.   
The preacher finally says the words that say we're wed forever:   
"You may kiss the bride." I wouldn't have it any other way whatever.

I slowly lift the veil away from your face and bend over   
To kiss the rose red tender lips of you, my dear lover.   
You return the kiss with as much affection, if not more,   
And the both of us feel we're in a world of love galore.

The crowd cheers wildly as we eventually break out from our kiss   
And we're declared as Mr. and Mrs. Chip Maplewood in utter bliss.   
Happy as two clams, we walk up the aisle and to the waiting carriage,   
In which we are escorted to the reception that follows our marriage.

As we embrace in our limo and kiss endlessly,   
You admit you had every emotion that was in me.   
Looking back over that hour-length advent,   
I smile at you. I love that every moment.

* * *

Wasn't that just lovely? I got a fanfic of my favorite Disney animal couple under the belt, right alongside my favorite Disney human couple. Now that this is done, I can resume work on _Crandall the Murderer_ and other stories. And I hope I've brought a smile to the faces of all Chip/Gadget supporters!


End file.
